


We Wear Grief The Same Way

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, So basically, garrus and shep's relationship is from the past, her with thane, him with a turian lady, they both moved on, this is a friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Meg Shepard hasn't stopped working since the Cerberus Coup. To everyone else, she seems the same. She's always been a workaholic.Her best friend knows better.





	We Wear Grief The Same Way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is throwing anyone reading this into, quite literally, a spiraling AU for my Meg Shepard. In her Universe, she and Garrus were together pre-ME1 and were only friends from then on out. Garrus got a gf on Omega. Meg romanced Thane. Thane and the gf died in ME3.
> 
> So, here's some fucking sadness.
> 
> This is for Fanfiction Month Day 24! Prompt: A Challenge From Someone Else. Thank you so much to @commanderhotpants for this amazing prompt. "I know the way your body moves because I've watched the way you walk."

_"I'm fine."_

 

You’re not. I haven’t seen you without a datapad in your hand since the Coup. I haven’t seen you stop moving, or doing, or helping, or _anything_ , so long as you don’t become still. When was the last time you slept? Ate? _Cried_?

 

_“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”_

 

You groan, and I know that look. It’s denial. It’s numbness. I know it because Verbania is gone and I feel it clawing at me every day.

 

You roll your eyes. _“And why not?”_

 

Because I’ve seen the way you walk, and we wear grief the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is in the middle of a lot of stuff, thank you so much for reading this. It really means more to me than I can say <3
> 
> Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous appreciated ^_^


End file.
